


Make Me

by Xiushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Headcanon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, do i need to tag unprotected sex?, lets just say you're on the pill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiushi/pseuds/Xiushi
Summary: Ukai has a bad habit of making you mad on purpose because it turns him on
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bro smut is so hard to write wtf. This is my first time writing smut so please forgive me if it's bad. I also wrote all of this (as well as these notes) high as fuck so pardon any major fuck ups. If you're here from tiktok heyyyyyy if you're not this is a toxic Ukai headcanon I really wanted to write after commenting on a tiktok. Enjoy my horny girls and gays ;*

Ukai barely makes it into the door before you slam it shut and turn to face him. He doesn’t look sorry, if anything he looks amused.

“Oh come on babe, you’re really gonna get mad at me over that?” he asks with a chuckle in his voice.

You caught him staring at another girl’s ass earlier and when you called him out for it, he said he was “window shopping”.

“Are you dumb? Yes I’m mad and the fact that you don’t understand why I’m mad which makes me even more mad!”.

You feel the anger rise in your body as his smirk starts to form. “Do you seriously not get it? I’m fucking angry and you’re laughing at me, what the fuck is wrong with you?” you yelled and stepped closer to him. He tried to hide his smile as he put his hands in the air to “surrender”, but he’s obviously still amused.

“Baby it’s not that big a deal it’s not like I grabbed her ass or anything” he said, making things worse.

“It makes me feel like shit and makes you look like an asshole. Stop fucking around” Your jaw is clenched now and it’s taking all of your will power to not completely lose it. “Why does it make you feel like shit? Your ass is obviously bigger you don’t even need to worry about it” he says like it was common sense.

You glare at him, so angry you can’t even put a proper sentence together. He glares back but with intentions different from yours. The angrier you get, the more his eyes fill with lust. He’s turned on. You can’t take it anymore.

“You’re a piece of shit you know that!? All you ever do is push my buttons for shits and giggles. What am I your fucking toy?” you scream.

“Yes.” He replies simply, arms crossed and head towering over yours. You push him back with all of your strength and he finally laughs out loud.

“Oh my god will you just shut the fuck up for once in your life!?!?” Ukai’s expression turned suspiciously serious as he slowly stepped towards you. He bends down condescendingly, turning his head slightly and making eye contact.

“Make me” he whispers.

Before you can think, you grabbed his collar and kiss him hard, the smell of cheap cigarettes and coffee making you scrunch up your nose. You feel his tongue dart out in between your lips and you take this opportunity to bite down. The vibrations of his growl tickle your lips but before you can feel any satisfaction from it, he grabs your chin in his right hand and forces you against the wall.

You’re kissing again but this time he’s the one in control. He presses up against you and you feel his erection through his pants. His rough, calloused fingers scratch against your thighs as he squeezes them before they travel up your skirt and into your underwear. You moan into his mouth as he plays with your clit, then inserts to fingers into you. Your moaning gets more and more desperate as he slips in and out of you but right when you’re about to cum, he takes out his fingers. Whining from the sudden emptiness turns into moans as responds by biting at your neck, leaving marks. He quickly undoes his pants then forces you on your knees.

“Suck” he says in a low, raspy voice.

Without hesitation, you take his cock into your mouth and follow his orders. The taste of precum lingers as he begins to thrust deeper into your mouth, making you gag. You cough and let go of him but before you can fully catch your breath, he picks you up and slams you against the wall again. He grabs your face and forces you to make eye contact as he finally slides into you and smiles at the sound you make. His thrusts were slow at first, agonizingly so. It’s not enough. You moan for more but the way Ukai’s eye change make you wonder if you were going to regret it. He starts thrusting deeper, harder, faster and your moans get louder and more desperate. You dig your fingernails into his back, trying to find anything to keep you grounded but he starts moaning in your ear, only making you more lightheaded. You tilt your head back as the orgasm hits you and you feel him finish inside you while you’re shaking in his arms. You relax bit, trying to catch your breath, and you realize that Ukai started walking.

“What the fuck you’re still inside me!” you yell before he throws you onto the bed.

“I’m not done with you yet” he growls as he climbs on top of you and force his lips onto yours.

He then pulls back and flips your over, pulling your ass up to push his cock back into you. This time there was no teasing. He grabs and pulls on your hair thrusting hard over and over again, making the headboard bang against the wall. You pull off your bedsheets as he lets go of your hair to grab your hips and starts going harder, ass stinging with each thrust. As you get closer to finishing again your lose more and more of your reality, not realizing how loud your being and that the neighbors can probably hear you. You finally climax but as Ukai keeps thrusting, the orgasm builds and keeps going and when he finally finishes you’re crying in your pillow and shaking, unable to move. He pulls out and flops down beside you, reaching over the bed to find his cigarettes. For a while there isn’t any movement, only the sounds of your heavy breathing.

“You know, I heard that it’s unhealthy to dissolve arguments with sex” you say, without looking at him.

“Hmm” he hums, before lighting his second cigarette.

“Is that so”.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to give me constructive criticism i need it lol. thanks for reading <3


End file.
